1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning method, more particularly, to a two-directions scanning method by using a user interface (UI) to decrease time of a scanning procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For present information users, especially to the personal computer users, a mode of the computer information has been changed from an unexciting word mode to a multi-media mode. The multi-media mode means that the information comprises words, images, and sounds. In order to show the multi-media mode in the face of viewers, various multi-media devices, which can collect the images and sounds, are developed. Because the multi-media information comprises more matters, memories, which are used to deal with the multi-media information, are greater than memories, which are used to deal with the unexciting word information to show the multi-media information more smoothly.
For an input image device, scanners and digital cameras are the common devices at the present day. The digital camera uses digital information to save the image, which is got from shooting a scene on a location. It uses a floppy disk card or a personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) card to save a static image. In order to decrease the memory of saving multi-media information, the images, which are got from shooting a scene on a location by using a digital camera, are saved by using compression files. The file format of a joint photographic experts group (JPEG) mode is common used in the static image compression files.
For using kinds of scanners, the scanners are divided into three kinds, such as: (1) a handly scanner; (2) a desktop scanner (flat bed scanner); and (3) sheet-feed scanner. Dot per inch (DPI) is a unit of a definition of the scanning procedure. If DPI is higher and higher, the quality of the scanner is higher and higher, but time of the scanning procedure is longer and longer. When scanning the color image, most scanners must divide the color image into three primary colors, such as red, green, and blue, to scan. Therefore, the scanning procedure must repeat three times and will cause time of the scanning procedure to be increased.
Although a scanning method of scanners has scanned three primary colors that includes red, green, and blue in one scanning procedure at the same time at present. Moving times of the scan head being still more frequently and a moving distance of the scan head being still longer will increase time of the scanning procedure when the scan system is operated from a scanning procedure to an imaging procedure. In the traditional scanning procedure, a user must set the first dpi in a driver of a scan device to make the scan head proceed with the first scanning procedure. The first scanning procedure is a preview procedure. In the first scanning procedure, the scan head moves along the first scanning direction from a scanning initial point to a scanning terminal point. When the scan head moves to the scanning terminal point, the first scanning procedure is finished and the first image, which is got from the first scanning procedure, is shown on the monitor. At the same time, the scan head moves along the second scanning direction from the scanning terminal point to the scanning initial point. The first scanning direction and the second scanning direction are usually opposite directions with each other. The scanning initial point and the scanning terminal point are two end points of a distance of the scan head. The user can view the first image on the monitor and can choose a scope of the first image, which he or she wants to get, on the monitor by using a mouse. Then the user can set the second dpi in the driver of the scanner and the scan head is driven to proceed the second scanning procedure. When the scan head moves to the scanning initial point and receive the instruct about starting the second scanning procedure, the scan head starts to move along the first scanning direction from the scanning initial point to the scanning terminal point to proceed with the second scanning procedure. When the scan head moves to the scanning terminal point, the second scanning procedure is finished and the second image, which is got from the second scanning procedure, is shown on the monitor. The second image is a image, which the user wants to get.
In the traditional scanning procedure, when the first scanning procedure is finished and the second scanning procedure is started, the scan head must move back to the scanning initial point to proofread and correct the dpi and then starts to proceed with the second scanning procedure. In the first scanning procedure and the second scanning procedure, the scan head must move repeatedly between the scanning initial point and the scanning terminal point to increase the movement distance of the scan head and to increase time of the scanning and imaging procedure. When the user is not satisfied in the second image, which is got from the second scanning procedure, the user must reset the second dpi and then proceed with the second scanning procedure to get the image, which the user wants to get. This condition will cause the persecutions for the user.